


October 31: Free Day #1

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Free day, Kinktober 2019, One Night Stand, but no actual sex, discussions of bathroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Kat goes to a bar to get laid and runs into Amanda. A brief discussion ensues.





	October 31: Free Day #1

At the three-month mark of being with SVU, Kat has missed two house parties, four nights out and three dates. When Captain Benson sends her home with the promise of no calls for twenty-four hours, she knows what she needs to do. 

An hour after getting home, she leaves again. Her hair is loose, and she's wearing a bright red dress. It's backless and short and tight. She's going to her favorite lesbian bar, and she's not leaving until she gets laid. 

"Well, hello, Kitty Kat," the woman at the door--Laura--says. "Looking to get fucked, are we?"

"As hard as possible," Kat replies, giving her a quick hug. "Please tell me the crowd is slutty tonight."

"In that dress, you won't have any problems," Laura says. "In fact, there's a cute blonde who came in about twenty minutes ago also dressed to get fucked. I think she's drinking at the bar."

"You're my favorite," Kat says. She pecks Laura's cheek and walks to the bar.

There are three blondes there, but the one Laura mentioned is obvious. She's in a shimmering pink top that drapes down her back, and her hair is in a high ponytail to show off her neck. There's an empty chair next to her, so Kat slides into it. She tosses her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, shit," the woman says.

Kat freezes. She knows that voice. She turns towards the woman. "Oh, shit," she echoes. "Rollins. Hi."

"Hi," Rollins says. She blinks a few times like Kat might disappear if she tries hard enough. 

"Haven't seen you here before," Kat says because she has to say something.

"I don't come out much anymore."

"Right," Kat says nodding. "Two kids."

"Yeah."

"Cool." Kat looks Rollins up and down. Along with the shimmery pink top she's wearing a black pencil skirt and black heels. The pencil skirt has a slit that goes halfway up her thigh. "You look good."

Rollins flashes her a quick smile. "Thanks. I was thinking the same about you."

Kat grins and makes her decision. "Look, full disclosure, Laura at the door pointed me in your direction because she said you looked like you were hoping to get fucked tonight. And I'm not seeing anything I'm not liking, so I'd be happy to fuck you in the bathroom and call it a night."

Rollins stares, then blinks, but not like she's trying to make Kat disappear. "I have a real stupid history of fucking my co-workers."

Kat shrugs. "They're not me. One and done. If we're both here at the same time again, we'll go our separate ways."

Rollins considers it. Kat can't help but notice how Rollins stares at her mouth. She licks her lips just to watch Rollins flush a little.

"Yeah. Okay," Rollins says. "Let's do something stupid."

Kat slides out of her chair and briefly touches Rollins' thigh where it's showing through the slit of her skirt. "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be surprised if this is the only story to ever show up in this pairing, but who knows. Anyway, it's the end of Kinktober, so have this.


End file.
